Diamond Hunters
by Thunderoller
Summary: In a world where two gems choose to live their lives as rebels, attempting to either usurp or shatter any tyrannical diamond that they come across, we shall follow their adventures. (Au)
1. Prologue, Betrayal and rebellion

**Welp, a steven universe fic, hm, hm, well, i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

As a roar echoed through the corridors, the panting voices of two young men could be heard, as they ran from whatever had just made that sound. One of them turned around, slamming his hands together, two revolvers, one jet black, and the other a dark purple, materialized in purple energy, "Drop dead!" he shouted as he unloaded into the monsters that were chasing him and his companion, before turning heel and following said companion, "Dammit, kid, you better not have gotten yourself cornered."

Meanwhile, nearing a warp pad, was another young man, smaller than the first, with a light green skin tone, and a large gem in his right shoulder, had been stopped by three of the beasts that were already chasing them, he backed up, and growled, before the three poofed, landing as three gemstones, the young man looked behind him, to see a gray skinned man with what appeared to be a black biker jacket, black jeans, fingerless gloves, and a pair of shades, in this man's index fingers on each hand was a gemstone, the left side appearing to be a more glasslike gemstone, while the right was more solid, "Oh, it's you, thanks for that."

The taller gem willed his weapons away, looking down at the smaller one, "No time for thanks, kid, we best get out of here," as he said this more of the monsters showed up, chasing them from behind, as they reached the warp pad, the tall gem had hit a button, and the door was closing in front of the warp pad, before the door could slam shut, the tall gem pushed the smaller one through, but as the smaller gem turned around, he saw the guy who just saved him, and then, he saw his hands get chopped off by the door, nearly being crushed.

"No!" The smaller gem shouted, before the taller gem reformed, his body growing back from his hands alone.

The taller gem cracked his neck, "Close one…you ok kid?"

The smaller gem nodded, before they warped away, something the smaller gem had never experienced before, suddenly, they were in what appeared to be a lab, but on closer inspection, it was fit to be an apartment, which, thanks to the magazines that the researchers who were studying him had laying around, he knew what it was and what they looked like, "Nice place."

"Oh, you know what this is? I'm surprised, you're a pretty young gem by the looks of it," The taller gem said as he hopped onto a countertop, yawning, "Yeah, I kinda need a place like this, downside of being a gem that actually requires a good night's sleep to function properly," he chuckled, "Make yourself at home, and don't break anything, I gotta go talk to my 'superior'," he said as he walked out, adding a comical tone to the last word.

"Yessir!" The smaller gem shouted to him.

* * *

A few hours later, the taller gem came back, looking around, before he saw the smaller one performing moves that the tall gem had seen in movies, "Did you break into my stash of human movies?"

"Yeah, they're awesome," the smaller gem said as he did a flying kick, landing on the couch

"Do you even know the guys name?" The taller one chuckled

"Yeah, he's Bruce Lee."

"Impressive, I wasn't sure if you could understand English too well, but clearly you're a quick learner, though I suppose it makes sense," the taller one hopped onto his counter-top, "You're an emerald, right?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"Damn, you are one rare little bastard, there hasn't been an emerald gem in a couple millennia," the taller gem laughed, "Well, we might as well train you up, assholes that tell me what to do said you're my problem now."

"Whoo, training!"

"By the way, how old are you, emerald?"

"50."

"Jeez, you're young, well, no time like the present to start growing up."

* * *

42 years later, the two gems are walking through a gem research facility, on a mission to break a researcher before his research threatens the gem empire, "So, Emerald, you ready for your first real mission?"

"Hell yeah! Especially since I finally mastered my weapon."

The taller gem chuckled, "Alright, let me just pull this guy's file up," the gem then held up his right index finger, a purple hologram rose up, and he began reading it, "wait a second…this guy, his only offense is…disobeying Black Diamonds orders...when his research could help numerous gems..."

"What?!"

The tall gem's black hair began to stand on end, as his rage was clear on his face, "That…That…gah, come on, we've got work to do!"

The tall gem ran off, with Emerald following close behind, "Right!"

They ran to the warp, teleporting straight back to homeworld, and making a b-line for black diamond's throne room, as the guards attempted to stop the duo from entering, the taller gem grabbed them by the foreheads, placing his index fingers against their amethyst gemstones in their heads, firing a blast of energy and instantly shattering their gems, "Drop dead!"

Emerald was caught off guard by this, "Whoa…you shattered them…you must mean business."

The taller gem kicked the door open, walking in quickly, Black Diamond looked down, seeing her soldier returning, "Ah, my hunter returns early."

The taller gem glared up at her, "Shut the hell up."

Black Diamond's pearl glared at him, "How dare you speak that way to your diamond!"

Black diamond simply sighed, "I thought you had been broken of your disrespectful str-," Black Diamond was cut off when an energy blast grazed her body, narrowly missing her gem, her eyes went wide before becoming an angry glare, "How dare you?!"

The gem then leapt at her, Emerald watching from afar, as his partner shouted, "I'm gonna shatter you!"

The battle went on for a while, with each side unable to hit each other, not for lack of trying, until the pearl chose to step in, quietly throwing a glass of gem growth solution across the ground, causing the gem currently fighting Black Diamond to trip, and before he could lift his gun's, Black Diamond was already bringing down a massive sword edge, and all seemed to be ending, all too fast. But then, a flash of green showed up, and the sword was stopped dead against the chain of a pair of green bladed nunchakus, "I got your back, buddy!"

The taller gem smirked, and held out his hand for a fist bump, "Thanks, Emerald."

The two fist bumped, before everything went white.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that, now then, I created black diamond myself, since i dont think there was already a black diamond in the show, if there is let me know, i also created the trigger happy gem of the duo, but my friend, WritingwithGusto, created Emerald.**


	2. Chapter 1, The new guys

**Welp, you guys seemed to enjoy the prologue/pilot chapter of this, so here, have another. I put quite a bit of thought into this and I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Steven walked out of the barn, yawning, he went to grab something for breakfast, before he noticed Peridot sitting on the fence, staring off into the distance. As he walked over, a question popped into his head, "Hey, Peridot," he greeted first.

Peridot jumped a little, "Oh…I suppose to polite thing to say is good morning, Steven."

"Yep, also, I had a question."

"What is it?"

"I know there were like four diamonds, then the pink one disappeared, but I saw that symbol once before, but it had a black diamond in the place of the pink one, who was that?"

"Oh, that was black diamond," Peridot added, turning around on the fence

"I could figure that much out."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Well, who was she…it was a she, right?"

"Yes, and I can answer that question," Peridot created a hologram, showing a tall, slender female gem with light gray skin and a jet black dress, which split down the center to reveal a light gray long skirt, stopping at the ankles in which she wore a pair of high heels, her gemstone highlighted by her dress in a similar style to yellow diamond, "She ran a gem hunting project, clearing out worlds that were to be colonized, but were also inhabited by corrupted gems or gem's that threatened her actions."

"Well, what happened to her?"

Peridot sighed, "She…was smashed."

"Wait, but, if she was smashed, that means."

Amethyst walked up, suddenly speaking, causing the two to jump, "She can never come back, but, who was smashed?"

Steven calmed himself, "Peridot was telling me about black diamond."

"Oh, her," Amethyst spat out, "Yeah, I heard about her, but I never knew how she got smashed," Amethyst said, signaling Peridot to continue.

"Well, I don't know the whole story, but from what I know, her pearl says that her greatest hunter came in followed closely by his-," Peridot was cut off by Steven.

"His? I thought most gems are girls?"

"Yeah, most gems follow the gender identity of female, but these two didn't, now may I finish?"

"Sorry, go ahead."

"Anyways, the hunter was followed by his companion, an emerald warrior, and another male gem."

"Whoa, that's really rare, right?" Amethyst asked.

"Yes, Amethyst, emeralds are exceedingly rare, due to creating one is next to impossible without ruining it, as the gems do not artificially grow in easily cut shapes, making them hard to cut into a shape that allows them to function properly without destroying the gem. Anyhow, the hunter and Black diamond got into an intense struggle, and, surprisingly enough, the hunter held his own for a while, but in the end, it's unclear what happened, all the pearl could say through her fear was that a fusion was what shattered Black Diamond, this fusion appeared as-," Peridot was cut off again, this time by a very urgent sounding garnet and pearl.

"We've got trouble! A homeworld ship is here, and they've got yellow diamond's insignia!" Garnet shouted

"We calculated that they should be here in ten minutes! Steven, Peridot! Both of you get inside, Steven, you're gonna keep Peridot safe while we fight!" Pearl shouted.

Steven grabbed Peridot and ran inside the barn, closing the door as the other gems prepared to battle, each drawing their respective weapons, before the ship landed, a small battalion of at least twenty quartz-based gem warriors, all brandishing weapons of varying size, shape, form, and power, led by what appears to be a much larger, but more slender quartz, who shouted as she stepped off the ship, "Alright, ladies, we're here to capture or destroy the traitors known as the crystal gems and the Peridot who accused our diamond of being a clod! Show no mercy!"

As the crystal gems fought continuously, they were clearly being outnumbered, as each time they brought down one soldier, five more jumped at them, and as they were about to be poofed, Steven jumped out the window, quickly forming his bubble around the gems, as he did this he said, "Don't worry, I got Peridot to a safe place, but we need a plan, my bubble won't last long against these guys, come on, Garnet? Amethyst? Pearl?" but no one had a plan, Steven looked at garnet, who could only shake her head.

Far off in the distance, two figures walked across the hills, and saw the ship, the taller of the two pointed at the ship, pointing out the insignia, before they both got a smirk on their face and ran towards the ship, leaping on top of it, Steven noticing instantly and pointing them out to the gems, inadvertently pointing them out to the enemy, "Well, Well, Well," the tall gem said, towering above his companion, "Emerald, it looks like we should step in," as he said this, the a cloud moved in front of the sun, removing the glare that was obscuring the two, the taller gem being revealed to be a grayish color, with black clothes, "hi there, step right up, I'll gladly reduce you all to dust."

"Come on, let me have some too," his companion said, revealing to be a gem of short stature, shirtless to show off his impressive figure, and wearing dark green loose slacks with a shattered diamond insignia on both legs, with a black dragon wrapped through the gem shards, his skin being a light green and his eyes being an a slightly darker shade than his pants, a yellow-green sash wrapped around his waist and his gemstone easily visible on his right shoulder.

The taller gem smirked, "If you want to fight so badly, let's go in as one, shall we?"

"Hell yeah!" The other gem smirked, "Let's fuse!"

Pearl raised an eyebrow as they jumped onto the roof before Steven reformed his bubble around them, "They're going to fuse in the middle of a fight? That's pretty reckless."

After saying that, the two fist-bumped, their two forms turning to light and fusing into a singular being, once this finished, their form was combined, the new being being of a smoky grey complexion with gravely black clothes, as the form adjusted its hair, the crystal gems now noticed it had a total of three gems, two in its hands at the index fingers and one large one taking up the majority of its right shoulder, the form smirked, it's dark shades covering one pair of eyes, before another pair opened up above those, those eyes quickly closed, taking the appearance of wrinkles on its forehead, the fusion was of average size, with long legs and medium sized arms with a slender torso, it's gem's took on a rough texture and black coloration. As the gem stood to full size, it spoke, "Sup, I'm here to beat you senseless if you intend to harm these…holy crap, are those who I think they are?"

The crystal gem's began to sweat, not knowing whether this was a friend or foe, but his accent changed slightly, to be more excited, "Hey! Those are the crystal gems, but I don't see that pink lady you told me about anywhere."

his tone went more serious, "Calm down, Emerald, remember, save first, introduce ourselves to them later."

The tone went back to the original, a mixture of youthful but serious and cocky, "Preferably on a small mountain of gems and shards!"

The leader shouted, "don't just stand there you idiots! Destroy them all!"

The quartzes all responded with a resounding, "Yes, Tiger's eye!"

As each of them charged towards their intended target, most of which heading towards the fusion, who slammed both his hands onto his gem on his shoulder, pulling out what looked to be a pair of revolver's attached to each other by a chain, each gun with a bayonet, in each hand, effectively creating a pair of gunchakus, "Come get some then!" the fusion shouted as they leapt into the fray, and all that could be seen to the naked eye was a blur and a hail of blades, bullets, and kicks, but to the fusion, they saw through both sets of eyes, emerald attacking with his legs and keeping the gunchaku from spinning out of control as his partner lined up each shot through his eyes, as the fusion looked around, he saw no more enemies, having either shattered or poofed every other enemy, save for one enemy missing, "hey, where's the leader?"

A shattering sound could be heard as Steven fell to the ground, unconscious, the gem leader, evidently called Tiger's Eye, had smashed through the bubble, "Haha, now you all get to be smashed!"

All the gem's heard was the sound of a fusion being broken, before a loud clicking was audible as Tiger looked at her gem in her forehead before turning around, noticing the other gem of the two who just decimated her battalion, placing his revolver against her gem, "You will pay for that, and your life shall be taken as retribution," the gem looked behind Tiger, "Kid's completely out of it, right?" when the gems simply nodded quickly, the tall gem smirked, "Good, hate for him to see this," and with that final word, and a pull of the trigger, the Tiger's Eye gem fell to the ground, in shards.

* * *

An hour later, Steven had awoken, and looked around, "Is everyone alright?"

Garnet smiled and said, "Yeah, those two gems that showed up saved us, but where's Peridot?"

Steven gasped and ran over to the truck, opening the hood, Peridot stood up, coughing, "Was there really nowhere better for me to hide?"

"Sorry, Peridot, it was the first place I could think of," Steven scratched his head, looking to the door, when pearl and amethyst walked back in.

Amethyst shouted, "Hey, Peri! You gotta meet this emerald kid, he's a riot!"

Pearl rolled her eyes, "I don't know if you should speak like that before our newfound allies show up, they may not appreciate it."

"pfft, I don't think they'll mind pearl," Amethyst scoffed.

"In truth, neither of us really mind, it is however a pleasure…you!" the tall gem walked through the door, seeing Peridot, he charged, pushing Steven and garnet out of the way, about to blast her gem to bits with his gem shot[1] before emerald narrowly managed to grab him, stopping his shot.

"She must be Peridot, she's a crystal gem, not an enemy," the gem growled before disengaging his shot.

"Fine, then I guess I'll introduce myself, since you already know emerald here, the name is Obsidian, you can call me Obby, if you want, and before you ask," Obsidian and Emerald Fist-Bumped, fusing together quickly.

"This is our fusion."

Peridot's eyes grew wide, "I know that fusion…"

* * *

 **Welp, that's the first chapter, if you have any questions, simply pm or leave a review. Now then, before I go, I have two things to say, no, obsidian is not a fusion, and-**

 **[1]: Obsidian's gems can fire energy straight from them albeit at a major loss of power when compared to his summoned guns.**


	3. Chapter 2, Squad up

**First things first, for those of you that don't read descriptions entirely, this is an alternate universe in which there were a total of five diamonds, and I created Black Diamond for this, she's only meant to be a backstory plot device, her reign as a diamond only lasting about 3 millennia, so please don't complain within my reviews that it doesn't follow the show canon, after all, this is a fanfiction.**

* * *

As the fusion stood there, Peridot darted around it, examining their every feature, "you…you are the fusion that…"

The fusion smirked, cutting off Peridot, "Shattered black diamond? That's right, and I'd do it again in an instant."

Peridot was surprised, "I've never heard of a rebel managing to destroy a diamond…that insignia you wear, explain it."

The fusion once again smirked, "First off, I'd prefer to tell you my name, so," he flicked Peridot's nose, sending her onto her butt, "Take a seat and I'll answer any and all questions, but first."

The fusion back flipped, his voice becoming more energetic and upbeat as he did a handstand on one hand, smiling like a madman at the crystal gems, "The name's coal, I'm the secret weapon of the diamond hunters," he flicked his leg's turning around, showing the back of the pilot-style jacket he wore opened with no undershirt, which bore the insignia of a shattered gray diamond, a strange purple hollow purple diamond symbol within it that appeared to be some sort of reticule, with a red circle in the center of the crosshairs.

The fusion's voice became serious again, twisting around, same insignia from on emerald's legs now visible, "we're a mixture of speed, skill, and power, unfortunately, despite our ability to fuse near instantly."

The eyes within his forehead opened up, the voice once again becoming, once again, energetic, "We can't hold this for more than two hours, or else obsidian passes out for the rest of the day!"

Coal sighed, his voice taking on the more serious tone again as the eyes closed, before they unfused, and obsidian appeared, holding emerald under his arm by the waste, before dropping him on the ground, only for him to scurry off to explore, Obsidian chuckled as the young gem took off, "He's like a little brother, but, geez, sometimes he makes me just wanna lay down, and take a long nap, little jacka- uh, I mean little jerk," Obsidian chuckled nervously, eliciting strange looks from each of the crystal gems, "hey, Steven, how about you go get to know emerald…or at the very least make sure he doesn't start playing with your shiny new drill out there."

Steven nodded and ran out the door, when obsidian turned around, Peridot was in his face, "Tell me, how did you and that emerald manage to take down black diamond?"

"Simple, upon fusing the first thing we thought to do was combine our powers, so we overpowered her and it was my idea to shatter her, make sure she never could hurt anyone ever again."

Pearl stepped forward, "but why go to such extreme measures, why not bubble?"

"Bubbles can be popped, and I was damn sure not about to let a diamond survive," Obsidian's face had anger plain on it, "besides, the bitch was asking for it, she told me to crush an innocent gem researcher, attempting to find a way for gem's to coexist with life forms on planets, rather than destroying it, and all because he disagreed with her ridiculous rulings."

The crystal gem's, even Peridot, all cringed in disgust, with garnet saying outright, "How monstrous, I had heard black diamond was the most ruthless of the diamonds during her reign, but that's outrageous."

Obsidian nodded in agreement, then amethyst added, "Hey, I just noticed something, you curse a lot for a gem, and it's pretty human, I mean, Peri never curses aside from yelling clod all the time, why's that?"

"I watched a lot of human movies back on homeworld that I got from my missions hunting corrupted gems on earth, it's why emerald looks the way he does, he watched my entire Bruce lee movie collection."

Pearl then asked, "Why did you ask that Steven leave the room?"

Obsidian chuckled, "I'd hate to teach the kid to curse, emerald curses from time to time, but he doesn't know what they mean, so he doesn't see the bad in it, so I just tell him not to do it all the time," he was then cut off by Peridot.

Peridot said, "You're talking about him like he's as young as Steven, which I don't think is even remotely possible, given his proficiency in a fight."

"He's only about 110 years old, emerald's learn fast, and they're supposed to reach maturity even faster, buuuut, emerald is a strange case, anyways, Emerald's about to bust in from the ceiling so, Peridot, I would take a step back," Peridot raised an eyebrow but did as she was told, and not a second later emerald broke through the ceiling with a crash.

Emerald shouted, "This kid's a riot, Obby!"

Steven ran in the door, panting slightly, "This…guy's…got….so…much…energy!"

Obsidian laughed, "Alright, you two, I think we've all had enough excitement for one day, you wouldn't happen to have an extra bed or some hay bales, would you?"

Peridot raised an eyebrow, "Why? Gems don't require sleep."

Emerald jumped on Obsidian's head, almost slamming his face into the floor of the barn, "Obsidian does! He's weird like that, but I don't really care."

Obsidian clocked Emerald, sending him onto the second story catwalk of the barn with a soft thump, "Geez, Emerald, calm down, you keep doing crazy stuff like that and you'll end up poofing me by accident."

"Sorry," Emerald chuckled, evidently not affected by the punch in the slightest.

Steven grabbed Obsidian's wrist and practically dragged him to a nearby pile of hay, "Here's a spot you can sleep at, obsidian. Amethyst like's to take naps here all the time."

Amethyst nodded as Obsidian lay down, "Thanks, kid," he said as he ruffled Steven's hair before passing out.

* * *

A couple hours later, Obsidian opened his eyes, and noticed his hands were being examined, when he saw the yellow diamond insignia, he instinctively discharged a shot from each gem, causing Peridot to jump back in fear, "Ah! Don't poof me, I just wanted to know why you and emerald were called male!"

Obsidian groaned, sitting up, "Goddammit, Peridot, I ought to poof you so you aren't wearing that insignia, damn thing's likely to get you killed if you startle me like that again."

Peridot panted, trying to calm herself down, as amethyst, Steven, and garnet ran in from the outside, Steven said, "Peridot, what happened?"

Obsidian cracked his neck, "She startled me when I woke up, and narrowly avoided me blowing her body apart."

Amethyst shouted, "What?! Why?!"

Obsidian yawned, "Cuz she's wearing a diamond insignia still, reflex as a rebel and all."

Peridot stood up, dusting herself off, "It's my fault, I was examining him, wondering what part of his gem made him have a male identity."

"It's just that I chose to be identified as male, same goes for emerald, it's nothing to write homeworld about," Obsidian chuckled

Peridot looked at him in slight disbelief, "I…didn't expect such a simple answer to a strange conundrum."

Obsidian cracked his neck, "Yeah, I don't always understand it myself, but I choose not to really care, anyways, I'm sure emerald has probably droned on and on about this, but we want to join up with y'all," Obsidian smirked, noticing the shocked faces on the crystal gems faces, Peridot included

Garnet stepped forward, "We'll have to test you first, and you will have to answer a few things more."

"Sounds good."

A few minutes later, everyone was outside the barn, emerald and obsidian waiting to be tested, emerald visibly excited as he bounced in place, first, pearl walked up, "I'm going to ask you some questions first, then I'll test your skills on a holo-pearl each. Ready?" once both gems had nodded, pearl asked, "You see a comrade pinned down by a corrupted gem, what is your first reaction?"

Emerald said first, "I charge at the corrupted and kick it off them, and take on the gem while they get to safety."

Obsidian then added, "I first look for a way to poof the corrupted without harming my teammate, if there isn't a possible way, I charge and make an opening for me to do so."

Pearl was surprised, "You would both risk your own safety for a comrade?"

"I don't think that's anything abnormal, needs of the many of the needs of the one," Obsidian replied

Pearl was clearly caught off guard, but continued anyways, "You are told by a superior to track down a man and bring him in for questioning, what is your first reaction?"

Obsidian and Emerald both said, "Easy, we check the background and determine the proper course of action."

"and if the man is innocent?"

"We refuse, and if the superior attempts to force us, we retaliate, an innocent man deserves to live his life in peace, not burdened by tyranny."

Pearl was once again taken aback by how easy they answered the question, "Tell me, have you experienced these firsthand?" When both nodded, pearl sighed, and summoned holo-pearl, equipping her with a sword, "Which of you wants to be first?"

Emerald stepped up first, an excited smile across his face as the holo-pearl took up a combat stance, "I won't get in trouble if I break the sword, right?" Pearl shook her head, drawing two more swords from her gem, "Good, this won't take long," and in truth, it wouldn't, emerald gestured for his opponent to strike first, and as the hologram dashed forward, it struck, but it made no contact. The hologram looked around, searching for its opponent, only to look up and find him above it, it jumped back, an instant before emerald's kick landed on the ground, creating a small crater about the size of his foot in radius, "Hm, quick on her feet," Emerald muttered to himself as he dashed at the hologram, as it went for a slash, it's sword went flying into the air, as it looked down, it saw Emerald, holding himself up with one leg and one hand, his other leg making a straight line with its counterpart, Emerald only smirked at his opponent, before spinning on his hand and kicking with his other leg to send it flying, as it recovered, the hologram looked at emerald, who smirked again, pointing up, holo-pearl saw the sword coming down, and when it looked back down, all it saw was emerald spinning in midair before he kicked a sword and launched the blade back at holo-pearl, with enough force to decapitate the hologram, "Boom," Emerald said as he performed a three-point landing, "Headshot."

Pearl was the first to speak, "Impressive, you took out a level 10 ai without even drawing your weapon."

Emerald puffed out his chest, before obsidian ruffled his hair, "alright, that's enough inflating your ego, it's my turn."

Pearl created another hologram, handing it a sword, "when you're ready."

Obsidian dashes forward, the holo-pearl's sword went for his head, and he ducked, kicking the sword in a similar way to emerald, except for using a full handstand instead of a partial handstand, before jumping back on his hands and striking several points on the holo pearl, at first it appeared to do nothing, before the hologram dissipated completely, he smirked, noticing the surprised looks on the gems' faces, "hoseki Kyusho-Jitsu[1], I struck points of weakness on the construct, causing it to basically poof, or, whatever it does when it takes massive damage."

Garnet nodded, "Impressive, but not even I can tell what exactly each gem's weak spots are."

"I'll…uh…explain later"

The next to issue a test was Garnet, "What is fusion to you?"

Obsidian and emerald smirked at each other, before fist-bumping in order to fuse into coal, "The bond between two gems, in our case a war-brothers' pact!"

Garnet smiled at this, nodding, "Very well, you see a gem mutant, what do you do?"

Coal, still fused, stated simply, "Put them out of their pain and misery, first we would poof the mutant, then attempt to separate their gem shards."

Garnet if garnet was surprised by this, she didn't show it, only nodding once again, "Very good, and I'm glad that you're both already fused, because im going to test each aspect of your fusion, starting with strength," as she said this, garnet pointed to a large boulder, coal nodded, walking over he looked it over, before lifting it up with one hand, "Impressive."

"It's all in the balance point, but strength helps too."

Garnet nodded, "Ok, a test of speed, run from here, to the barn and back again."

Coal nodded, "On it," as coal looked ahead, he thought, 'ok, emerald, you've got the floor with the legs, it's 25 meters exactly,' not even a second later the fusion thought again, this time in emeralds voice, 'Alright, I got this.'

Coal shot off like a bullet, leaping, he kicked off the barn and took off back the way he came, stopping with a skid, garnet said, "3 seconds, good job, well, they have my say so."

Coal unfused, obsidian and emerald high-fiving in celebration, amethyst walked up, "I don't really have a test, you guys seem alright to me."

Garnet said, I suppose it's unanimous then, unless steven or Peridot have anything to say about it."

When they both shook their heads, obsidian looked at emerald, "Well, which of us poofs first so we can alter our forms?"

Emerald thought for a second before he said, "Spar to the poof?"

Obsidian smirked, "alright, you're on."

* * *

 **Well, that was interesting, I hope you guys enjoyed it, If you did, leave a review, and on my profile page there will be a poll for who will win the sparring match and be poofed first.**

 **[1] - hoseki Kyusho-Jitsu(loosely translated, means gem pressure point fighting)**


	4. Chapter 3, eye to- eye?

**Since no one voted, I decided to go with what I thought would be the most interesting, so enjoy, hopefully I do it justice.**

* * *

Emerald and Obsidian stood, on the opposite sides of the field, each with their own smirk on their face, Steven looked back and forth between the two, behind a fence as they squared off, he asked, "Why do they have to fight though?"

Pearl smiled, "I can explain!" She said in her usual singsong tone, before bring up a hologram of what appeared to be amethyst, which then proceeded to be poofed, "As you know, when our physical forms sustain extreme damage, we retreat into our gems to regenerate, and while we do this, we can make permanent changes to our forms, such as becoming bigger or smaller, as you've seen with Amethyst."

Steven nodded, "Ok, I get that, but why are they fighting?"

Garnet stood up, "They're both proud warriors, if they have to go down for a while, they'd rather it be after a heated battle."

"Ohhhh, ok, I guess that makes sense."

* * *

Obsidian shouted to Emerald, the smirk never leaving his face, "Ready when you are!"

Emerald shouted, "Ikou!"

Obsidian shook his head, "You're too excited, you're speaking Japanese again!"

Emerald scratched the back of his head, "Sorry! Let's just let our weapons speak then!"

Obsidian nodded, and they took off towards each other like rockets, they started by clashing, Emerald went for a flying kick, which Obsidian palmed, gripping onto his ankle and throwing him into the air, which Emerald responded to by grabbing onto Obsidian's wrist, and flinging around the taller gem's body, landing several blows as he whipped around, before Obsidian caught him by the hair, and with an almighty heave flung him across the plain, Emerald broke his fall, landing with a skid, as he did this, he drew his nunchaku, jabbing one of the bladed ends of each pair into the ground, extending the chain connecting them before rocketing off towards Obsidian, who slammed his fists together, forming a different weapon this time, it wasn't a pistol, but a pump action shotgun, he pumped it once ducking under Emerald, raising one foot up, as it made contact with Emeralds face, the chains of his nunchaku came flying back, the opposite end which Emerald was holding came rocketing towards them, Obsidian did not seem to notice this, however, and jabbed the barrel of his shotgun into Emerald's stomach, and as he pulled the trigger, the blades decapitated him, both gems had poofed each other at the same time!

As the gemstones landed, Obsidian's was a singular gemstone, with two round cut halves, smooth with no facet, one side was dark black, the other was dark purple and slightly transparent[1], next to it, landed Emerald's gem, which was significantly larger than Obsidian's, about the size of a baseball, and a round double side diamond face, where Obsidian had no facet, Emerald had one that appeared to be the same light green of his skin and blade's, whereas the gem itself appeared to be the same color as his nunchaku and hair, but slightly lighter than his pants color. Steven quickly ran over and picked up the two gemstones, "Should I bubble them until we get back to the barn?"

Garnet said, "No, we'll leave them as is, for all we know they may be ready to reform before we get back."

* * *

3 hours passed, and it was getting close to sunset, a bright purple shine filled the barn, before a loud yawn was audible, Steven ran inside the barn, Obsidian was standing there, his old biker jacket switched with an aviator jacket, with his old insignia now on the epaulets, Obsidian didn't seem to notice Steven yet, cuz he turned around and saw Emerald's gem sitting there, he sighed, "He always takes forever to decide how he wants to reform and never changes anything drastic," as Obsidian turned around, Steven saw a light purple star on the back of his jacket, contrasting with the black, he also noticed several strange loops on the sides of Obsidian's pants near his feet, as Obsidian turned back around he saw Steven standing there, "Oh hey Steven, what do you think of the new jacket?"

Steven shouted, "It looks awesome!"

Obsidian chuckled, "Thanks, kid, imam go grab some supplies from in town, need anything?"

Steven thought for a second, then shook his head, before sitting down in the back of the truck, "I'm good, thanks."

Obsidian smiled and walked off, "Alright, I'll be back later, tell Emerald I'm getting supplies once he comes out."

As Obsidian walked through the field, he grabbed Peridot by the back of her collar and started dragging her with him, "What is the meaning of this?!"

Obsidian looked at the other gems and said, "I'm borrowing meganerd for a while, that alright?"

The other gems nodded, before Pearl said, "That should be fine, we just finished work for today anyways."

Garnet then added, "Nice jacket."

Obsidian smirked, "Thanks, I thought so."

Peridot shouted, "At the very least you could let me walk! I have legs!"

Obsidian laughed and dropped her, stopping for her to get to her feet, "I thought you would call them something nerdy, like gravity connectors or something."

Peridot blushed, realizing just how ridiculous it sounded now that she knew the more common term, "Well, I'll have you know that I am a perido-."

Obsidian placed his hand over her mouth, "Imma stop you right there, I don't give half a rat's ass what you are, your gem doesn't define you, your actions do," Obsidian started walking again, "For such a genius, you can be a real dumbass sometimes," Peridot looked at the ground before following him.

"yeah…I know I can be…I did kinda betray yellow diamond," when Peridot looked up, she noticed Obsidian's angry glare coming out of the corner of his eye, "L-let me explain! It's not that I betrayed her that makes it stupid, it's what I said when I betrayed her that got her so angry!"

Obsidian raised an eyebrow, "What did you do? Call her a tyrant with a brain of dust? Cuz that was my response to her when her hunters tracked me down, I made sure to leave one to give her that message," Obsidian laughed.

Peridot chuckled a little, but was a little nervous around him, given the fact that he was so willing to shatter a gem, "Well, I called her a clod."

Obsidian looked at her, then smirked, "Damn, girl, you got some guts!"

Peridot chuckled and they kept walking, as they came to a spot of beach city Peridot wasn't familiar with, "Hey, what is this place?"

Obsidian's face went serious, "Every town has a dark side, this is the place where the miscreants of beach city hang out, the mayor refuses to acknowledge it, so it isn't on any of the maps in beach city and doesn't adhere to all of the regulations of beach city itself."

Peridot felt scared, as they walked up to a pawn shop, the window broke, a stereo went flying out of it, Obsidian's eyes went wide, he grit his teeth and dashed inside, Peridot followed closely behind, they were standing in a small steel cage that kept the front door locked from the inside, as they looked around some thugs were trashing the place and holding the owner hostage, who yelled, "Obsidian! Get outta here this is dangerous!"

The thugs looked, "Oh look, a scrawny little bastard came to save the fatso!" said the one who threw the stereo out the window

Obsidian gripped onto the steel bar, it began to crunch and bend as he walked straight through the steel bars, "Let him go, assholes."

One snuck up behind him, smashing him over the back of the head with a baseball bat, this sent his shades to the ground, causing them to shatter, he stood up, rubbing the back of his head, he turned around, facing the thug with both eyes closed, "You know, I don't get mad often," he grit his teeth, and opened his left eye, it was similar to a human eye, but his iris and pupil appeared to be inverted, his pupil was a deep, almost blood red while his iris was solid black, "but you've managed to piss me off," as he said this, he grabbed the man by the throat, lifting him off the ground, as he did this he glared at him, before opening his right eye, and what Peridot saw, took her by surprise, his right eye wasn't a natural gem eye, he had been experimented on, the sclera and iris of his right eye was completely black, with a hollow purple diamond that appeared to be in a shape similar to a four sided star now surrounded his pupil, his pupil was the same color as his other, but now was surrounded by a purple circle, and had a what appeared to be a crosshairs piercing his pupil in a perfectly perpendicular cross, with two rangefinder markings to the sides of his pupil, While Peridot was analyzing this, processing it in her mind, Obsidian looked over the man, and struck with two fingers near the man's sternum, just below it, he dropped the man who fell to the floor, paralyzed, "a central nerve of your solar plexus had a deformity, making it to where if it were struck precisely you would be paralyzed from the neck down."

The thug shouted, "H..how did you do that?!"

Obsidian shut his left eye, looking at the other's, he dashed, almost disappearing from sight as he grabbed the foreheads of the two closest to each other, slamming them into the wall, "You both had flat feet, which prevented you from regaining your balance before hitting the wall," Obsidian looked at the last guy, who now had the owner of the store by the throat, holding the gun to his temple, "and you," Obsidian pointed the index finger of his right hand at the man, as though he was accusing him, he smirked, firing a blast of energy from his finger, which bounced off the guy's head, rendering him unconscious, "have a very thick skull."

Obsidian snapped his fingers, his shades rematerialized on his face, first the frames, then the lens formed, appearing to form like crystal, the shop owner laughed, and said, "Thank you, Obsidian, it's been so long since I saw you last, what has it been, 20 years?"

"15, sir, I just got back in town, joined up with a new team."

"oh? And where's that rambunctious green boy?"

"Emerald? He's back at the base, resting up after our last sparring match, I actually came cuz I was hoping you got my letter I sent you a couple of days ago."

"aye, just got it yesterday, here you are, six throwing knives, a set of electromagnets, and some of that dust you gave me last time, thank you for that by the by, it's probably the main thing that's kept my shop from running out of power when I ran out of money, haven't had to pay my power bill in years."

"It's no trouble, old friend, I'll probably be back some time later, oh, do you have a copy of kung Fu panda or kill bill?"

The man placed a dvd of kung Fu panda one and two on the desk, "Here you are."

"Thanks, old timer, how much do I owe ya?"

"on the house, after you just saved this old man's life, don't you worry about cleaning up neither, you've done enough."

"Thanks, again, see ya!" Obsidian said as he walked out, and they started heading back towards the barn.

Peridot looked at him, "I have many questions, but I suppose I'll start with my main one, why exactly did you want me to come along?"

"Because I need a meganerd to help me with my newest weapons."

"Ok, I'll finish asking that question once we're back at the barn, now what was with that eye of yours, because I think I've seen that technology before."

Obsidian stopped, and sighed, his tone becoming much more solemn, "I was black diamond's personal guinea pig for all of her hunter experiments, luckily, the only one that was permanent was this eye, it's permanently bound to my gem, it's why my gem is bigger when I'm poofed than it is when I'm in my normal form. It uses similar tech to a red eye, but outfitted to where I can't use the vacuum function of a red eye, but still retaining its ability to scan, it also functions as a crosshairs and rangefinder, which black diamond decided on having the scientist gem's experimenting on me implement after I drew my weapon for the first time."

"Whoa…did you?"

"Volunteer? Agree? Want this? Hell no, but black diamond didn't care, she wanted her unstoppable hunter/killer, and she got it, but guess what, karma's a bitch."

The rest of the walk was relatively quiet, with Peridot asking the occasional, meaningless question, all the while trying to figure out why he would join the crystal gems, especially since he clearly had defeated a diamond with his partner already, why join a group of rebels who's only real goal is to protect this planet, she didn't know, and she wasn't sure if she ever really would. As they approached the barn, they saw something strange, it looked like, "Is that…a stack of hale bales? And…is it moving?"

Obsidian chuckled, and shouted, "Chotto, emerarudo, anata ga! Me o samashi.[2]"

The Hay bales stopped moving, Peridot was giving Obsidian a strange look, as she heard Emerald shout back, "Un, de ikutsu ka no yori ōku no kunren o shutoku suru koto o kimemashita,[2]" needless to say, Peridot was thoroughly confused.

Once Peridot and Obsidian entered the barn, Pearl and Connie walked over to Emerald, Connie asking, "I didn't know you spoke Japanese, Emerald."

Emerald raised an eyebrow, "I didn't realize I was speaking another language, I was just talking how me and Obsidian normally talk."

Pearl raised an eyebrow at this and looked to Obsidian, "Did you teach him to speak Japanese?"

Obsidian smirked, "Hai, watashi wa ito shite inakatta to wa ie, kare wa chōdo watashitoisshoni anime o mite sukide, watashi wa eigo no sabu o motte kita toki wa itsu demo jibun jishin o oshieru koto ni narimashita."

Pearl smirked as well, responding with, "Hijō ni inshō-teki, soshite manabu tame ni kōkina gengo.[2]"

Both Obsidian and Emerald said at the same time, "Whoa, Shinseina garakuta."

Peridot slowly inched over to Pearl, "can you convince them to stop speaking like that? It's getting on my nerves."

Pearl rolled her eyes, "Anyways, if we're all done with our verbal trip around the world, Connie and Steven have training to do."

Emerald jumped up, landing on Pearl's head, looking her directly in the eye while hanging, "Can I come?"

Pearl wasn't sure how to react, she looked to be having a minor nervous breakdown, before Obsidian walked over, casually plucking Emerald off her head, "Sorry, he roosts when he's excited."

Pearl shook her head, regaining her senses, "I don't think there's any problem, right Connie?"

Connie was busy examining Obsidian, "He's so strong…and…is he a fusion?!" she shouted as she looked at his hands.

Obsidian shook his head, "Nah, I'm Obsidian, pleasure to meet you, kid."

She looked at his hands, "oh, I get it, one hand's Obsidian stone, and the other is Obsidian glass, right?"

Obsidian smirked, throwing Emerald over his shoulder and into a hay bale, "Bullseye, kid, right on the money."

Steven walked up, "Oh, Connie, you met Obsidian, I see, uh…why is Emerald on your head, Obsidian?"

Obsidian looked up, before clocking Emerald, sending him skyward, "He roosts when he gets excited, he's coming with you guys on your lesson, so I'm coming to keep the little knucklehead from killing anyone, but that begs a question, Connie, you're human, aren't you?"

She nodded, and Steven walked up and said, "oh yeah, and I forgot to tell you, I'm half human."

"Yeah, I figured that out on my own, Peridot can answer how, anyways, wanna see something cool, you two?"

They nodded, and Obsidian clapped his hands together like the first time he drew his weapons, joining crossing his fingers into each hand, before separating to form his revolvers, then he clapped his hands together again after his revolvers disappeared, this time with his full hands outstretched but his fingers separated and touching their counterpart on his other hand, this time, when he separated, it looked to be an assault rifle, finally, he slammed his fists together, and once again formed his shotgun, as Obsidian smirked, Emerald finally came back down, crashing headfirst into the ground, he quickly stood up and said, "Let's go already! I wanna see them in action!"

Garnet walked up, "I wouldn't mind seeing their progress either, so I will be coming along as well."

Pearl smiled and they started walking off, Peridot shouted out of the barn, "You better give me a good reason as to why you needed these so badly when you get back!" before the sound of a welder, followed by a drill emanated from the barn.

As they walked towards the nearest warp pad, Obsidian could feel Garnet's uneasiness towards him, but he decided it would be a question for later, seeing as they were nearing the warp pad, and were stepping onto it, Obsidian said, "Ugh, I never liked warping."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the barn, Peridot had dropped one of the items she had been working on for Obsidian, as it rolled out of the barn and down the hill she noticed amethyst laying on the hill, asleep, as the object threatened to hit her, Peridot tripped, landing on the object before quickly destabilizing and poofing into her gem once again, which landed on amethyst, waking her up, she noticed the object that lay next to her as she looked at the gem, "Wait, what did I miss?!"

* * *

 **And there we go, ten points to whoever can guess what the object was, here's a hint, it's not a gem destabilizer.**

 **[1] – Obsidian has two natural forms, a stone and a glass, Obsidian's gem reflects this in being a gem that is basically two gems in one.**

 **[2] – Obsidian and Emerald speak fluent Japanese and often speak it to each other without even realizing it, it is in my headcanon that Pearl would know Japanese, not just because of her being a samurai, but because she is smart, has been on the planet longer than Peridot, and is training Connie, who has been shown to know Japanese. Sorry if you want the translation, but I do not have the time to go and type every translation.**


	5. Chapter 4, immature masters?

**Sorry about the hiatus, real life BS, anyhow, I hope this chapter can give you guys some insight on how the crystal gems get along with Obby and Emerald.**

* * *

As the Gems finished warping, Obsidian fell to his knees, holding himself up with his hands, his face paler than usual, Steven saw this and asked, "You ok, Obsidian?"

Obsidian replied, "Yeah, just…give me a minute…I'll be ready in a sec."

Emerald then added, "Obsidian's stomach doesn't do well with warping, so he may barf," as Emerald said this, everyone save for obsidian and Emerald took a step away from obsidian.

A few minutes later, Emerald, Garnet, and Obsidian were sitting in the cloudy arena's stands, as Pearl, Steven, and Connie all stood in the center of the arena, beginning their training for the day.

Obsidian looked at Emerald, before looking back to the battlefield, "Pretty good, for kids, eh, Emerald?" When Obsidian looked back, Emerald was gone, and was now requesting to spar with Steven and Connie, "Oh crap."

Obsidian ran over, as Emerald said, "Come on, a change of pace would be nice for the two, wouldn't it?"

Pearl was sweating lightly, wondering how much she could trust the young gem before obsidian said, "Emerald, they aren't like us, they can die from attacks on their physical body, and we both know you can't hold back, I think it'd be safer if I were to spar with them, maybe you can spar with…. uh," Obsidian looked around, noticed garnet, and shouted, "Hey, Garnet, how about you spar with Emerald, he's itching for a fight, and fighting you is probably safer for Steven and Connie!"

Garnet appeared to be thinking on this for a second, before nodding and walking over, "Alright, but I can't promise you won't get hurt."

Emerald was bouncing with excitement, "Awesome, garnet should be a fun fight!"

Garnet smiled slightly at the boy's childish excitement, and they walked off a bit and began, Garnet drew her weapons from the start but Emerald remained unarmed, charging ahead, Emerald slammed his fists against garnet's gauntlets, inside Garnet's mind, ruby thought, 'Whoa, that's impressive, he struck our gauntlets barehanded,' to which sapphire replied, 'he's stronger than we foresaw, we must stay on guard.'

Emerald tripped Garnet while she was distracted, he quickly flipped around, slamming his leg into her back, before whipping his body around and slamming his other leg into her stomach, crashing her into the ground with crash, shaking the entire platform before he backflipped away, garnet stood up, other than some dirt on her she wasn't scathed much by the onslaught, Emerald chuckled, "I knew you'd be strong, let's keep going!"

Emerald once again dashed towards Garnet, but this time, she expected it, and clocked him, sending him flying, but suddenly he came rocketing back, he had used his nunchaku to do his attack again, and as he landed on garnet's stomach, he went to do a double spear hand but stopped an inch before his attack landed, he nearly attacked Garnet's gems, he jumped back off, "Oh no, I'm sorry, I got way too into it."

Garnet appeared to be completely stoic on the outside, but on the inside, sapphire thought, 'He was going to go straight for our gems,' Ruby replied, saying, 'we didn't see that coming…that was close…I'm glad you're ok, sapphire.'

Emerald scratched the back of his head, "Force of habit, I'm really sorry."

Garnet said, "It's fine, just, don't do that if you spar with the other gems."

"I didn't mean to do it to begin with, the battle just got too intense."

* * *

Meanwhile, obsidian decided to leave Emerald to Garnet's capable hands, and so he looked at Steven, Connie, and pearl, "You kids ready?"

Steven and Connie nodded, smiling, before pearl said, "Be careful, Steven, Connie, and Obsidian, please be gentle."

Obsidian smirked, "No worries, I won't even draw my weapons."

Pearl sighed in relief, "Ok, you may begin whenever you're ready."

Obsidian smiled at the teens, "Show me what you got," Obsidian said, Connie and Steven looked at each other and charged, Connie quickly slashed at obsidian with rose's sword, which obsidian responded with by backflipping out of the way, "Not bad," Obsidian dashed in, going for a light punch, which Steven quickly blocked with his shield, obsidian rubbed his hand, backflipping away before Connie could retaliate with her blade, "Impressive teamwork," Obsidian smirked, raised a leg up and stomped the ground, sending several medium stones from the ground, "Let's test you against minor projectiles," Steven stood in front of Connie, increasing his shields size, obsidian began to viciously kick the stones towards the two, flipping around as he did so, "and there it is," Obsidian stomped a massive stone out of the ground, as Steven prepared to defend against it with his shield, he looked behind him, and obsidian was standing there, juggling several stones with his right hand, "You depend too much on your shield for defense, then you leave yourself open to attacks from behind, that shield of yours is a targe, meaning you can throw it as a projectile, and Connie, that sword of yours is a single-edged Khanda sword, and a big one at that, making it more than capable of dealing with those rocks I was chucking at you, I'd wager that the side of it can handle my pistols, so, what do you say we run that again?"

Connie looked at Steven, who smiled at her before getting a confident look on his face, she nodded and they both said, "Let's do it!"

"Alright, this time I'm going to be using the shots from my gem's directly, and don't worry, if they hit you they don't do any damage, it's kinda like a paintball, it'll sting a bit, but that's about it," Obsidian said, quickly putting some distance between him and the two teens, he began by firing off several blasts, which Steven deflected while he and Connie continued to move forward, "Yes, perfect, don't stay in one place when dealing with a ranged opponent, if you can't attack from a distance, use your mobility to close the gap," Steven nodded, looked at his shield and smirked, he looked to Connie who nodded and leapt onto his shield, being launched into the air, while obsidian was busy watching Connie, he didn't notice Steven's shield had been thrown, and was now hurtling towards him, it tripped him up, and Connie landed, jabbing her sword next to his head, obsidian smiled, "Perfect, you two learn fast."

* * *

An hour of training later, Obsidian stood up from the ground, dusting himself off, "Not bad, two are a great team, a bit more training and you should be able to stand on par with the rest of the crystal gems."

Meanwhile, garnet began to see something, and she shouted, "We've got trouble!"

Obsidian looked at her, while Emerald rose an eyebrow, sitting cross-legged in the stands. Everyone came running over to her quickly, as pearl shouted, "What's wrong?"

"a yellow diamond ship just landed on the shore of beach city!"

Obsidian grit his teeth, and looked to Emerald, "time for work, Emerald."

Steven and Connie shouted, "We're coming too!"

Garnet stated, "We'll all go, first we grab Amethyst and make sure Peridot is safe, then we go to take care of these new enemies."

They all nodded, running for the warp pad, as they warped back and got to the barn, they saw Amethyst sleeping on the roof of the barn, pearl yelled, "Amethyst, we've got trouble! Where's Peridot?"

Amethyst looked down at them, replying back, "She's inside, she got poofed!"

"what?! How?!"

"I don't know, some weird blade thing, oh wait, here it is," she tossed it off the roof, it stuck into the ground, it was a throwing knife, in the center of the blade there was a device, it looked similar to the disruptors that Peridot and her group used against the crystal gems, obsidian picked it up.

Obsidian looked it over, "well, she certainly can work with the minimal items, this is what I asked her to make," he tosses the knife into the air, catching it again by the blade, before throwing it, sending it flying into and then through the barn wall, "Sharp, accurate, and if it poofed her, it's exactly as I ordered, though, I can't do much with just one."

Steven walked up, "What is it?"

"it's an anti-gem throwing knife, I had the munchkin making em so I could handle larger groups of enemies, I ain't fit for tech, my expertise is this, if it goes bang and breaks the sound barrier I can break it and put it back together in under 10 minutes."

Steven chuckled, "alright, well, let's leave her to it we have to get to beach city," Steven shouted to amethyst, "Yellow Diamond's soldiers are attacking beach city, we've got to move!"

Amethyst jumped down and they took off for beach city, stopping once they reached the Cliffside, not far from the beach, where they saw a mass of gems exiting a massive hand-shaped ship, Obsidian and Emerald grit their teeth and said under their breath, "Damn…"

* * *

 **Well guys, that's the chapter, and I have a request for you all, if any of you have oc's you want added in, I'm in need of a few commanders to lead the enemy for the next chapter, send me a pm with the details on their character, but remember there is no guarantee that they will survive, and, of course, they are going to be antagonists.**


	6. Chapter 5, Unstoppable force

**And we're back, welcome back everyone who was waiting for this to update, now then, real quick, given the new episodes of Steven Universe, I feel I must once more state this is an alternate universe, for more info, check the previous chapters, otherwise, let's get right into the action!**

* * *

"Alright…everyone back up, I'm gonna see how many we got," Obsidian clapped his hands together, his right hand forming a fist as his left wrapped around on top of it, when his hands separated a gun formed from light, taking the form of a sniper rifle. As the gun landed in obsidian's hands, the scope lens covers popped up, and obsidian began looking around using the scope.

Steven rose an eyebrow, "are you gonna count em?"

"oh right, didn't show ya," obsidian popped off his shades, revealing his upgraded eye, "I've basically got a terminator eye, I'll explain later."

"whoa…cool."

Obsidian smirked, looking through the scope once more, "ok, 1000 standard quartz soldiers, one or two Jasper units, probably working as commanders and…holy…crap…"

Emerald rose an eyebrow, "What? You see something interesting?"

"her…"

"Earth to Obby, come in Obby, this is major tom to obsidian control, do you read?!" emerald shouted as he waved his hands in front of obsidian."

"someone cover Steven and Connie's ears…now!"

Pearl and garnet quickly covered their ears, "what for?"

"It's that goddamn psychotic bitch of a Tourmaline!" Obsidian shouted, luckily being far enough away so that the enemy could not hear him scream.

As obsidian panted, Connie forced pearl to uncover her ears, "I heard something about a tourmaline, is there a gem down there with that as her core?"

"Yeah, and she's part of the reason I rebelled…she killed my mother…"

Everyone's eyes went wide, emerald was the first to speak, "that was her?! Oh she is gonna pay!"

"Emerald, no."

"huh?"

Obsidian's eyes glowed a bright red, his pupils red shining, even his augmented eye turning red as he growled out, "She's mine," he rocketed off, diving down the cliff and towards the water, as he landed in the water, he disappeared.

Back on the cliff, Connie had a question bubbling in her head, "I thought gems didn't have mothers?"

Emerald sighed, drawing his nunchaku, "we don't, but obsidian is a rare case, I'm sure Peridot heard of the experiment, 10,000 years ago, meant to create the ultimate warrior and anti-gem hunter, so I'll let her explain, meanwhile, I should go back up obsidian, he's strong, but I'm not sure even he could handle that many gems at once," as he said this, Emerald followed obsidian, taking the same route.

Steven looked to the battlefield, seeing his friends being captured left and right and obsidian and emerald nowhere to be seen, he said, "we should go and help them fight, it's way too many and their capturing the people of beach city!"

The gems and Connie nodded to Steven, who looked behind him to see lion walking up, Connie smiled, "hey lion, I need rose's sword, do you have it with you?"

Lion knelt down and the hilt popped out of his mane, Connie grabbed it and pulled it out, sheath and all, Steven smiled and said, "ok, we're ready then?"

"wait, Steven, Connie, this is way too dangerous for you two, you need to go back to the barn, I'm sure Peridot needs someone to guard her anyways," pearl said, amethyst and garnet silently agreeing.

Connie and Steven groaned, "alright," they trudged off towards the barn, knowing that there was no time to argue, lion following lazily behind them.

The gems quickly followed obsidian and Emerald's example, leaping off the cliff.

Meanwhile, back on the battlefield, Obsidian clapped his hands together under the water before rocketing out of it, revolvers drawn, "Sup, bitches! Your asses are grass and I'm the god damn lawn mower!" He exclaimed as he began popping rounds into each enemy he saw, barely taking the time to bubble them as he ran, paving a way through them towards his target, three large quartz stood in his way, his revolvers disappeared, he slammed his fists together, creating his pump action shotgun, "Get the hell out of my way!"

Obsidian leapt up, shooting each of the quartz before continuing his rampage, meanwhile the tourmaline in question was overseeing the capture of the remainder of beach city's residents, she shouted to her soldiers, "keep that line moving, Yellow Diamond wants each human and gem from this planet captured for a public execution!"

One of the jasper units walked up, "Commander, we have a situation."

"What is it?"

"An unknown gem has showed up and is quickly dispatching the majority of our soldiers with minimal difficulty."

"What?! Grrr, send in the smoky quartzes, they should make quick work of this intruder."

"Roger, Smokes, get off your asses and move it!"

The massive smoky quartz soldiers charged out of the ship, quickly stopping and surrounding obsidian, they said to him, "Well well well, little gem, that's far enough, now come along quietly."

Obsidian glared at the quartz, "Tourmaline…let me through! I'll kill that bitch and you can't stop me!"

"Now that's where you're wrong, little man, we can easily stop," her sentence was cut off by a shotgun barrel being shoved into her mouth.

Obsidian glared, his stare akin to staring down a dragon, as though everything in the world that could be dangerous was incarnated into this one being, and as he pulled the trigger, he said, "Boom."

As emerald exited the water, he looked around, seeing a massive amount of both angry gems, bubbled gemstones, and charred spots across the ground, "looks like he was busy, alright, outta my way!" Emerald shouted, drawing his weapons and charging ahead, slashing each enemy he came close to with his bladed nunchaku, back flipping into the air as he ran forward, spinning midair and extending his nunchaku to cover a wider area, "Eat this!" Emerald willed the chains of his nunchaku to be bladed, slicing up the majority of the enemies as he spun around until something stopped him in his tracks, "Ah crap," he looked at the ends of his chains, seeing a smoky quartz gripping onto each of his nunchaku.

The first smoky quartz glared at him, smiling maliciously, "Your gray friend thought he knocked us out, only managed to poof one of us before running off, guess I'll take it out on you!"

The smoky quartz laughed before one of them fell over with a grunt, she looked behind her, "what was that?"

Standing behind the quartz, garnet was standing over her with pearl and amethyst right behind her, "I'm afraid we can't let that happen, gems, let's do this!"

As Garnet, pearl, and amethyst began fighting the smoky quartz, emerald pulled back his second nunchaku, flicking his first one out of the shocked quartz's hand, quickly extending them both, wrapping the bladed chains around her shoulders, "let's play a game called will it splat?!" he performed a suplex with his chains, sending the large gem into the air before slamming her down on her head with a resounding crash, quickly poofing the gem, "damn…thanks, I doubt I coulda taken on both of em, you got her covered?!"

Garnet looked over, currently locked in a battle of brute strength with the smoky quartz, "Yeah, we can handle this!" Amethyst dashed behind the smoky quartz, tying her up with her whips, buying garnet and pearl enough time to poof her

Meanwhile, the hybrid tourmaline was looking across the battlefield when another of her jasper units came running up, "Commander, we have sustained and are sustaining heavy casualties, we've gathered up a few of our wounded, but we are losing more than we can sustain, I suggest a tactical withdrawal, ma'am!"

The hybrid grumbled, "fine, I'll secure the prisoners, call in the dropship, I'll take the…transport…well, I'll be damned," Obsidian stood there, panting in rage in front of the tourmaline and her soldier "ey, soldier, get goin," the jasper quickly saluted and pressed a button on her wristlet, calling the soldiers back as obsidian and tourmaline began to fight, starting with a simple fist fight.

Obsidian bellowed, "I'm gonna turn you to dust!" Obsidian clocked her, sending her flying into the ship, as obsidian ran in, he saw a mass of cells, full of the denizens of beach city, "every resident of beach city is in here…all 20 of em," he glared at tourmaline as she stood back up, 'ok…gotta keep my cool, analyze her…ok, from memory, she's a hybrid gemstone, created from a similar super soldier project as me, she's 33% elbaite, 33% schorl, and 33% Dravite, give or take, with elbaite as her primary gemstone, meaning she has three weapons.'

Tourmaline cracked her neck, "little bastard can throw a punch, alright, duster time," she clenched her fists, a pair of spiked knuckles upon her hands now, she clashed her fists together, sending a pulse of energy around that caused the lights on the ship to flicker.

'ok, first comes the knuckle dusters, how should I counter them?' Obsidian looked around, 'I get it now, they know the destabilization fields don't work on humans, so they tied them up instead, but left the field on so we can't just save them,' obsidian looked forward, his opponent was now charging at him, he glowered and back flipped away, narrowly avoiding being perforated and pummeled at the same time, 'damn, she's fast.'

Back with the gems, Emerald looked around, "sounds like they're leaving, I better go find obsidian, can you handle the stragglers?"

"Yeah we can!" Amethyst chimed in excitedly, Emerald nodding and took off, heading straight for the ship.

Pearl quickly stated, "I hope they'll be alright."

Garnet added, "For now, let's help them out, they can handle themselves."

As the crystal gems prepared to handle any stragglers that were picking a fight with them, emerald made his way to the ship, quickly running inside where he saw obsidian standing there with a number of cuts and bruises across his body, "Obsidian! You want my help?

Obsidian shook his head, "no, I can handle her, you get the people off this ship, I shot down the security, just cut them loose and get them the hell outta here."

"Yessir!" Emerald shouted and went to work, as he cut lose the people and they took off, running back towards the town, tourmaline changed her weapon out, rather than the initial reddish glow of her first weapon, this one was black and began to take a new form.

'ok, whaddya got for me, what's the second weapon?'

Emerald ran past, about to pass tourmaline when her weapons took form, obsidian quickly dashed forward and kicked the weapon into the air, seeing it was a pair of wrist mounted scythes, "grr, you little twerp!"

"Says the bitch who tried to pull a reaper on my damn partner!" Obsidian drew his shotgun, firing a blast at her, only to have it deflected by the scythe blades, "what?" Obsidian growled and put some distance between him and his opponent, 'ok, close range fighter but her scythes can deflect my shotgun blasts…maybe my sniper rifle can beat her,' as he thought this, obsidian summoned his rifle, taking aim and firing, she dodged each shot, charging forward, quickly slicing his gun in half as obsidian back flipped away, handspringing towards the entrance of the ship, as he landed, tourmaline began to change her weapon once more, this time a brown glow, 'ok, if I'm right, last weapon…god I better be right.'

Tourmaline's weapon began to form, as a swarm of people flooded from every opening in the ship, the brown energy became what appeared to be a katar in the form of a single razor-blade covered spike on a gauntlet at the middle finger on each hand, "I'm gonna skewer you for this!"

Obsidian did a similar hand motion for his sniper rifle but instead covered his left fist with his right hand, summoning out what appeared to be an assault rifle, opening fire, grazing her with about 10 shots before barely avoiding getting skewered as he leapt away from her attack, 'Jesus, now she's got a frickin narwhal horn on her hand? Oh well, this is her last weapon, no more surprises.'

As tourmaline came charging towards him, obsidian dashed to the side, gripping onto her wrist and tumble-throwing her backwards out of the ship, "damn, he's stronger than he looks."

The jasper from before piped up, now standing on the ramp of the, "Captain, we don't have any more time, if we stay we risk being both destroyed by the cluster and losing far too many soldiers!"

"Grr, alright, I'll finish this with one final technique," Tourmaline's fists began to glow once more, this time rapidly switching between red, black, and brown before a final blinding flash of white.

Once the dust had settled, obsidian looked on, "What…the….hell?!" Tourmaline stood there, upon her hands were a pair of armored gauntlets, each knuckle save for the center one on each gauntlet adorned with a razor-sharp spike, the middle knuckle had the same razor blade covered spike from her katar, surrounding each gauntlet was four scythe blades, which could rotate around her wrist and around the base of their blade as well, after this weapon had been drawn, tourmaline dashed forward, quickly turning the scythe blades around and impaling obsidian through the stomach, before backing away and climbing onto the ship, "I…lost?...damn…you," Obsidian poofed, his gemstone landing on the ground.

"Alright, get us outta here!" Tourmaline shouted, the dropship rocketing off and out of the atmosphere, with Tourmaline's last words before leaving being, "have fun with the cluster!"

Emerald ran up, picking up Obsidian's gemstone as the crystal gems walked up, garnet asked, "is he ok?"

Emerald nodded, "he only got poofed, luckily enough, I guess they were in a hurry."

"Let's get back to the barn then," all of the gems nodded in agreement before emerald stopped and tossed obsidian's gem to pearl.

"I don't trust myself with his gemstone, I can only stay serious for so long…hey, you think meganerd could repurpose this ship?"

Pearl caught the gem, looking at the massive ship, "Peridot? Maybe after the cluster is dealt with, sure, don't know how you'd get it back though…"

Emerald looked at pearl, already having lifted the entire ship above his head, "You say something?"

"n…No, I didn't."

"Alright, imma take this back to the barn, I'll meet you guys there," Emerald then took off, running over the mountain back towards the barn, carrying the ship the whole way.

"he remembers the way, right?"

Amethyst replied with, "probably, that thing wouldn't fit in the warp pad anyways, can we get going though?"

* * *

 **Well, that was some serious info, and I hope you all can picture the fight scenes well, if you enjoyed or had any questions, leave a review. Follow and favorite if you enjoy the story so far.**


	7. Chapter 6, Lets build a raft

**Welcome back, today we delve into how much of a pain in the ass it is to work around the plot of steven universe.**

It took three days for obsidian to reform, and as he reformed he felt the ground shake and fell flat on his face, he stood up, looking around, "Ugh, what the hell happened?"

Emerald swung down, hanging from a rafter by his legs, "hey, you're back! You got poofed before tourmaline escaped with her soldiers."

Obsidian's eyes widened as he recalled that moment, he shouted in angst, punching and shattering the support beam holding up the beam that emerald was hanging from, causing him to fall to the ground with a grunt, "Dammit! I lost…damn…"

Emerald stood up, "You certainly kicked her ass pretty good before that though, she was battered when she ran off."

"Yeah…she beat me with her strongest weapon, a combination of all three of her other weapons…what's going on, how long was I out?"

"Three days, the pearl, amethyst, and garnet just left to deal with someone called malachite, Steven explained that it's a lapis lazuli and a jasper fused together to keep the jasper from hurting anyone else…buuuut, she's now in control and terrorizing an island populated by sentient humanoid watermelons…that all look identical to Steven."

"ok, yeah that definitely fits with this insane crew we're with now."

"Oh, and Peridot said she'll make us a space-ship so that we can do off-world work."

"Cool, let's see what's up now, those tremors are giving me a headache," the duo walked outside, looking at Peridot who was shouting at Steven as he woke up from what appeared to be a nap, the ground cracking and shaking violently, "whoa, am I missing something, what's going on?"

Peridot stood up on the drill, her new outfit looked similar to her old one, but her yellow diamond insignia had been replaced with a pair of stars on her knees and a four-point star that forms into a V-neck with three points of the star shown, she shouted in panic, "The cluster is going to form soon! Are you two coming?!"

Obsidian looked around, "nah, you two can handle this, we'll head down to beach city and make sure the people are kept both blissfully ignorant and safe. Steven, Peridot, good luck."

Emerald leapt onto obsidian's head, shouting at them as the drill door closed, "Good luck, don't get killed!"

Obsidian walked off towards beach city as the drill started, "so, what happened after I got poofed?"

Emerald sat on obsidian's shoulders, "well, I stole the giant hand ship, carried it back to the barn, and asked Peridot to make us a ship so we can handle any threats off world for them."

"first off, nice job thinking ahead, second, by asked you mean you wouldn't leave her alone until she agreed?"

"Yeh"

Obsidian rolled his eyes as he reached beach city, looking around as people panicked from the quakes, "jeez, they're energetic, come on, let's get to work."

Emerald fell off Obsidian's shoulders, landing on his feet and saluting, "Yessir!" they then darted off, keeping the civilians out of harm's way

About an hour later, the quakes stopped, obsidian was sitting outside of the ship, drawing up a design, "and…done," as obsidian said this, the drill returned to the surface as the remaining crystal gems returned, a blue figure in the arms of garnet, "oh hey, you're all back!"

Steven and Peridot ran up to the others, giving them the basics of what happened during their endeavor into the earth's crust, before walking up, garnet walking into the barn and walking back out empty handed, she walked up, "where's emerald?"

Obsidian yawned, handing Peridot the designs, "I sent him to the hardware store with some money to buy paint, if we're lucky he won't buy something stupidly large and…god dammit he bought a belt sander?!"

Emerald was walking up the hill, a bag full of large paint cans on his right arm and a belt sander on his shoulder, Peridot looked up, then down at the designs, "you do realize, this will be much harder to make than anticipated?"

"you don't realize that I will be helping you build it, meganerd."

Peridot grumbled, following obsidian into the ship as the sound metal being torn and rebuilt echoes from the ship, "I need to grab some tools, wait here," Peridot then ran out, grabbing a blow torch, drill, and entire toolbox, running into the ship with them

Emerald tossed the belt sander and bag of paint into the ship haphazardly, "incoming!"

Obsidian caught the belt sander and most of the paint cans, but one escaped the bag, hurtling towards Peridot, as it collided she went flying, "Ow!"

Emerald winced, "Sorry, Peridot!"

Obsidian helped her up, "sorry, I didn't have time to catch it."

Peridot grumbled, "whatever, oh, and by the way, while you were poofed I finished those knives, when we're done they're in the barn."

"Sweet, let's get to work then."

A few days had passed, during which lapis had awoken, Peridot and lapis argued about what was going to happen with the barn, and the next day, came a homeworld tracking vessel, obsidian poked his head out of the ship, which now appeared to be half done, shaped like a diamond cut down the center, or at least half of that, the rest was simply a frame, in the shape of half a diamond, the ship was split down the middle by a pillar, which had the framework to be a cockpit and main hall for the ship, "hm, they're either looking for us, Peridot, or that jasper they were talking about…eh I'll let the fish deal with it," he went back into the ship and continued working, as emerald began walking out with a sick smile on his face before being dragged back in by obsidian

Emerald grumbled, "why can't I go beat up the roaming eye?"

Obsidian facepalmed, "you wanna bring more trouble to these people by destroying whatever's driving that thing?"

"didn't we already destroy a small army sent to ensure the cluster destroyed earth?"

"That's different, they were capturing humans for execution, we were not going to stand by and watch, this time there's a blue chick in a sun dress who can literally part the seas with one hand…where have I heard that before?"

Emerald shrugged, then went to one of the windows in the side rooms, which included an armory and training room that had been finished already, emerald was bouncing excitedly in the window, watching as lapis raised a hand and smashed the ship into the ground with a hand of water, "Lapis is cool!"

Suddenly a muffled bang came from another room, obsidian shouted, "that didn't happen, don't question it!"

Emerald rolled his eyes at the explosion, before continuing to watch as a group of rubies began pouring out of the small vehicle, "it's like a damn clown car!"

As Steven spoke to the rubies, he dressed everyone in a baseball outfit, even getting lapis to join in, obsidian walked in, covered in soot and oil, "that's a good plan, most rubies have the intelligence of your average grade school bully. Emerald, come help me with this, we've got a lot of work to get done."

Emerald nodded, "sure, but I refuse to guarantee I won't break stuff."

"I expect you to break stuff, but precisely…as in break it in the places I tell you to."

Emerald was about to smash one of the beams around the ship, but stopped as obsidian clarified, "ok, sorry."

About 20 minutes passed and emerald walked back out of the ship, "so, what we miss?"

Steven walked up and said, "well, we played the rubies in baseball, then they found out we were gems, asked where jasper was, and now they're heading to Neptune."

"Jasper's on Neptune?"

"Nope," Steven added cheekily

Emerald laughed a bit, before turning to Peridot, "oh, Peri, obsidian said he needs your help with the rest of the ship if it's gonna get off the ground tomorrow."

Peridot's eyes went wide, "t-tomorrow?! That's impossible, we still need engines, a control panel, and who knows how much wiring needs to be done just so the coffee maker starts working!"

Obsidian then walked out, holding a cup of coffee, pressing a button on a set of keys, the headlights on the ship blipped twice as a chirp sound was heard, "while you all were busy playing baseball, we finished the majority of the ship…correction, I finished the majority of the ship while emerald watched you play ball."

Emerald chimed in happily, "Yep!"

Peridot sighed, "I should expect this by now…"

Emerald and obsidian both chimed in, saying, "You really should."

Obsidian continued, "anyways, imma take a nap, I'll lend you my emerald for the next 8 hours, see you in the morning, good night everybody," obsidian then walked to the barn as Peridot stammered in protest before shouting and walking into the ship, emerald following behind on all fours like a large green dog

 **Well, that was interesting; in the next chapter we'll start deviating from the timeline of steven universe and start making our own timeline, with new characters being introduced and other assorted flavors.**


	8. Chapter 7, Smells like Ridley scott

**Sorry for the hiatus, took a break from writing for a bit of the summer, but I'm back now, so enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Obsidian walked out of the barn, sipping a cup of coffee, he looked across the horizon before turning to the ship as an exhausted Peridot and an energetic as always Emerald walked out of the main opening, the large ship seemed ready for takeoff, "morning, Peridot, Emerald, the ship all shipshape?"

Emerald nodded as Peridot added, "well, with what primitive fuel we found, I was able to get the reactor working again, though it wouldn't nearly last long enough for a trip all the way back to homeworld, my guess is that you'd burn out and float aimlessly in space somewhere around the planet designated as Saturn, and, as such, would be trapped on said planet."

"Delightful," Obsidian deadpanned

"However, you may be able to reach a gem research station that is approximately seventy-seven million miles away, give or take several million depending on orbits."

Obsidian lifted an eyebrow, "mercury? The hell were they doing on there?"

Lapis added, sitting in the background, "They wanted to know which planets could produce what gems, and how many they could produce, now, I assume you're the one who the green one wouldn't shut up about?"

Obsidian walked over, glaring at lapis, who returned the glare herself, "I am, got a problem?"

"Depends, what's your purpose?"

"Kick ass, protect people, and kill the diamonds."

Lapis laughed, "oh, that's rich, who do you think you are? No one's been able to defeat a diamond since black diamond was smashed, and she was a weak one."

Emerald added, "I told you already, we smashed her!"

"Didn't believe you the first time, don't believe you now, especially since it was a single gem who smashed black diamond."

Obsidian and Emerald face-palmed, Emerald looked at Obsidian, who nodded, they then fistbumped and fused into coal once more, who said, "Does this bare resemblance to the one who killed black diamond?"

Lapis was in shock, "a…fusion?"

Peridot walked up, "those two are in fact the ones who destroyed black diamond, Obsidian used to work as black diamond's personal hunter/killer, and after finding Emerald, Obsidian took him with him as his partner and student of sorts."

Lapis calmed herself, "fine, I believe you, but I still don't trust you."

Coal said, "you don't have to, but I do have a request to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"Tell the crystal gems to keep an eye on that communicator they have, it was a wailing stone, right?"

Lapis nodded, having been told of the device they had by Steven, coal defused and Obsidian continued, "fantastic, we'll keep in touch then, she ready to fly then, Peridot?"

Peridot nodded excitedly, "go already, I wanna see it fly!"

Lapis added, "Or explode"

Obsidian looked at lapis, "Yeesh, give us some credit, I used to fly a ship just like this before I left black diamonds army."

* * *

Obsidian and Emerald no took their seats, Emerald beside Obsidian, just out of reach of the control panel as Obsidian aimed the ship to exit the atmosphere, he popped on the P.A, "This is your captain speaking, we're about to take off, so please, put your head between your legs and kiss your ass goodbye," with that, Obsidian floored it, exiting the atmosphere within several minutes, as they left the atmosphere, Obsidian checked his solar positioning unit, also known as an S.P.U, and flew towards the sun, setting the ship on an auto course for mercury, "tell me when we approach the planet, I'm gonna check our ships weapons and make sure we'll have enough firepower to deal with any patrols they might have."

As Obsidian walked off, Emerald thought, 'I wonder if this place is still running…hm, oh well, guess we'll find out as soon as we get there'

Meanwhile, Obsidian ran a weapons check, "ok, good, looks like the laser is active, though I better not use it any time soon, the reactor doesn't have nearly enough energy."

Emerald shouted, "hey, we're almost there!"

Obsidian checked the time, "damn, that weapons check ran me an entire hour…alright, on my way!"

Obsidian took his seat at the control panel, piloting the ship onto mercury, they quickly flied around the planet, "I'm glad this ship has air conditioning."

Emerald questioned, "why?"

"Because that planet is easily 200 degrees Celsius, and it's only gonna get hotter since the sunrise was only about an hour ago."

"oh…"

"don't worry, we can't be harmed by it, but I'd rather not spend this trip sweating my ass off in a giant tin can in the sun, so let's find this fuel quickly, before the ship turns off and the air conditioning goes with it."

"Right!"

* * *

A few hours later, Obsidian spotted a large crater, "bingo, that must be the kindergarten where we'll find the research center is at," Obsidian said happily

Emerald stood up, running to the loading ramp, "let's go!"

"Calm down, I gotta land first," as Obsidian said this, he the diamond halves on the ship separated from the main cylindrical base, extending on several beams each, before the halves separated in half themselves, extending landing gear from each quarter of the diamond, appearing almost identical to the insignia on both Obsidian and Emerald that signifies them as diamond hunters, as the ship touched down Obsidian walked to the exit ramp, opening it up, "ok, let's roll."

As the two reached the door, they came across a lock, Obsidian took a step back, "go for it," as these words were said, Emerald walked forward, then lifted the door with his bare hands, breaking the lock in the process, "alright, remember to close it once we're both through."

Emerald crossed the threshold after Obsidian, dropping the door shut with a loud clang, the research center was much cooler than outside, easily reaching cold enough temperature for even gems to see their breath, "why is it so cold in here?" Emerald asked as he shivered.

Obsidian looked around, "must have sent the wrong group of researchers, it wouldn't need to be this cold unless they sent gems that work best in this temperature, though the question is…why didn't we face any opposition?"

Emerald remembered how the kindergarten looked, there were very few holes for gems, at least in comparison to the kindergartens he had already seen, "maybe they failed and turned tail like a buncha wusses?"

Obsidian shook his head, "not likely, judging from Peridot's logs I copied, the kindergarten on mercury was specifically designed to create gems that required less nutrients than others, hence the barren desert planet, if they could create gems that only required minerals and not actual nutrients from the soil, they could create much greater armies for the same price as a normal one, and it's last report was about a hundred years ago," Obsidian paused, believing he heard something, as he looked around, he found no trace of anything being there, "since 100 years isn't much to a gem, especially a researcher, they wouldn't have sent an escort to check up on them, nor would a transmission have gone through during that time unless absolutely necessary," Obsidian found one of the transmission hubs scattered around the station, upon entering it, he found an incomplete emergency broadcast that had yet to be sent, "…ah, crap," the machine was still warm, it hadn't been used more than a matter of hours ago, meaning that whatever had attacked this base was probably still here, "Emerald, stay on your toes, I've got a bad feeling about this…"

Emerald nodded and kept his guard up, walking a few steps ahead of Obsidian as they continued through the facility. The facility seemed harmless enough, though the quiet was unsettling, to say the least, 'I definitely expected few guards, but there's nobody here…weird, I better make sure to watch out ahead of us,' Emerald thought as he and his partner continued to wander through the facility

Obsidian couldn't detect much of anything, even his augmented eye was having trouble picking up anything in this dark, 'Damn, my instincts are telling me somethings wrong, but I can't see anything,' as these thoughts ran through his head, something lurked in the darkness, a weapon in hand, prepared to strike with deadly accuracy

Emerald continued on ahead, smelling something strange, he stopped and whispered to Obsidian, "behind us, there's one of them, smells like a gem, I can't tell the weapon though, but it's definitely drawn."

Obsidian nodded and whispered back, "head on ahead, stay cautious, they'll probably go after me as soon as you're out of range."

As he said this, Emerald leapt forward as the figure in the shadows rushed forward, shouting out, "Die, diamond lover!"

Obsidian reacted quickly, taking one of the six daggers from his sides, using it to block the weapon as the blade slammed against it, showering the ground with sparks, "a scythe, eh? Unique, odd, powerful, but also has one giant flaw."

"huh?" the assassin questioned, before her scythe was spun around, the dagger pointed at her throat, with her own blade against her back

"Emerald, turn the lights on, would ya?" Emerald nodded in response, quickly turning on the lights from a switch he had found when he leapt ahead, "ah, that's better, now let's see here, just what gem are you?"

* * *

 **Well, that was interesting wasn't it? Leave your guesses, is this new gem a foe or a friend?**


End file.
